La session touche à sa fin
by Maxg-m
Summary: [SPOILER SUR LE JEU UNTIL DAWN] La descente aux enfers de Josh, après la disparition de ses soeurs. Une petite review au passage pour m'aider à progresser pls ? :3 Bonne lecture !


Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord, cette fic contient évidemment des spoilers sur le jeu, je vous déconseille fortement de le lire sans avoir suivi un let's play ou fini le jeu.

Un one-shot court sur Josh, du jeu Until Dawn donc. C'est un personnage que je trouve particulièrement intéressant et ici, j'ai essayé de retranscrire/créer, montrer sa descente en enfer.

Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Sony Computer Entertainment et Supermassive Games **.** J'ai également repris des répliques du jeu.

Nous nous retrouvons ici dans la tête du personnage, ce qu'il pense et ressent.

Les changements d'écriture (ici , vous trouverez, en plus de l'écriture normal, de l'italique, du gras italique et du gras souligné) sont des changements de « personnes » (Donc si vous avez bien suivi, les trois styles d'écritures précédemment énoncés ne sont pas une même personne, mais trois différentes). Cela rend tout ça un peu fouillis, mais cette impression et ce ressenti sont volontaire.

A la fin, quelques citations d'une chanson.

N'hésitez pas à review, j'ai besoin de conseil pour m'améliorer:)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

1 jour.

Mes sœurs elles.. elles ont disparu ! De c'que j'ai compris, les gars ont fait une blague débile à Hannah, qui est parti dans les bois, seule. Beth est allée la chercher, mais elles ne sont jamais revenues. J'étais complètement bourré, j-j'ai, j'ai pas compris sur le moment, j'étais trop torché.

Elles doivent sûrement s'être paumées. Ici la nuit, on est vite perdu.

On les retrouvera j'-j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

1 mois.

Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hannah et Beth. Cela fait trop longtemps que l'on trouve rien.

La police et les sauveteurs commencent à arrêter de les chercher. Mais mes parents et moi, on continue sans arrêt. Alors qu'ils se cassent. on les trouvera avec ou sans leur aide.

Mes amis ont dût rentrer chez eux. Ils s'inquiètent autant que moi et, malgré leur blague idiote, ça fait du bien de parler à Chris et Sam de tout ça.

Mes sœurs me manquent tellement..

2 mois.

Elles ont dût être kidnappées par ce taré qui délire avec sa montagne. Il a toujours dit que la maison lui appartenait. Lorsqu'on était venu au chalet un hiver comme tout les ans, on l'avait trouvé complètement ivre mort dans la station de téléphérique. Papa l'avait fait déguerpir en le menaçant d'avertir les flics, et ce gars avait répondu en beuglant des conneries à propos de malédictions, que l'on provoquera la fin de tout ça, que ça serait notre faute.

Cet enfoiré à sûrement dût kidnapper mes sœurs lorsqu'elles sont sortis le soir de leur disparition.. Peut-être qu'il veut une rançon, ou peut être qu'il va simplement les... Non. Il faut pas y penser.

3 mois.

La police ne nous croit pas. Ils disent que cet homme ne ferait pas ça, que c'est juste un vieil alcoolo simplement un peu trop attaché à cette montagne. Mais bordel, quand est ce qu'ils vont se bouger le cul pour retrouver mes sœurs ?!

4 mois.

Mes parents me reprochent de ne pas être sorti avec Beth lorsqu'elle était partie chercher Hannah. Ils ne me le disent pas directement mais, ils le pensent très fort, et le montrent sans arrêt.

Ils ne se montrent plus comme les gentils parents attentionnés qu'ils étaient. Ils me regardent avec méfiance et dégoût, m'ignorent.

Je n'peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ont perdu leurs filles. Ils ont mis la faute sur le taré de la montagne, mais il s'avère que c'est pas lui. Me jeter la faute est la seule chose qu'il leur reste.

Et puis après tout, plus le temps passe, et plus je me dis qu'ils ont raison.

5 mois.

J'aurais dût sortir bordel. J'aurais dût y aller avec Beth. Pourquoi j'avais autant bu putain ? J'ai fait l'con, comme d'habitude, et si j'avais été responsable et sérieux pour une fois, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... C'est pas ça être un frère !

Un putain de meurtrier, voilà ce que t'es !

6 mois.

« _C'est ta faute._ », commence à me murmurer une voix lointaine dans ma tête... Je deviens fou putain. Pire que ce vieux connard... Mais qu'est c'qu'il m'arrive ?!

Sam m'a envoyé un message. Elle dit que Chris, elle et les autres s'inquiètent, qu'ils veulent prendre des nouvelles.

Je m'en fou.

Et puis je commence à croire que tout est de leur faute au final. Avec leur blague débile, ils ont fait disparaître mes sœurs.

Ouais, c'est leur faute.

7 mois.

 _Josh, tu veux jouer à un jeu avec nous ?_

Les voix deviennent de plus en plus féminines, familières. Je suis désolé, sœurettes. Tellement désolé..

Vous n'êtes pas réelles... Et j'en suis désolé.

8 mois.

Mes parents m'ont obligés à aller voir un psychiatre. Dr Hill.

Ils m'a filé des médocs. Au début, tout allais mieux, je n'entendais plus rien...

Mais il y a... une autre voix... comme inhumaine, qui bourdonne sans arrêt, un son insupportable...

J'espère que c'est uniquement des effets secondaires.

9 mois.

Ces médicaments...C 'est.. C'est pire qu'avant ! Je n'entends que lui que... **Tu dois leur faire payer Josh...**

Mais où sont elles ?! **Tu dois venger tes sœurs.**

 **Fais le Joshua.**

Aaaaah mais ! ...C 'est quoi ça encore ?! ARRÊTEZ !

…. OH ET PUIS VA T'FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TES MEDOCS DE MERDE !

10 mois.

J'ai une idée. Je sais comment je vais faire. Un spectacle grandiose. Une mise en scène des plus réalistes. Une blague encore plus drôle que leur petite connerie débile qui à fait coûter la vie à mes sœurs. J'vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser.

Leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait. Leur faire sentir tout ces sentiments que mes sœurs ont du ressentir avant de crever. _**Vous allez trop loin... Ne le voyez vous pas ?**_ Terreur. Humiliation. Panique.

Ils vont adorer quand ce sera prêt...

 **Leur heure a sonné.**

11 mois.

Tout est presque prêt.

J'ai arrêté de voir le . Il a cette fâcheuse tendance à dire les choses trop honnêtement. Lorsque je lui supplie d'arrêter, en pleurs, il dit qu'il n'a rien fait, qu'il veut juste m'aider. Mais le seul moyen pour que j'aille mieux, c'est de réaliser ce qui va arriver dans un mois.

Ça fait également 1 mois que les voix ont reprises petit à petit... Encore... Cette fois-ci elles sont différentes, elles sont plusieurs, elles sont . _. Josh, pourquoi tu nous as pas sauvé ?_

A-Arrêtez non vous n'êtes pas réelles vous..

 _Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on meure ?_

Non non non NON ! J'AI JAMAIS RIEN VOULU DE TOUT CA ! **Ha ha ha ha ha ! ** C'est... C'est leur faute à eux...

 _ **Arrêtez de vouloir vous faire croire cela Joshua. C'est de votre faute !**_

Non c'est faux, _**Vous êtes cinglé ! Vous êtes un PUTAIN DE TARE !**_ C'EST FAUX ! Je veux... Je veux seulement qu'on s'amuse !

 _ **Psychopathe... Espèce de PSYCHOPATHE !**_

12 mois. Pendant l'événement.

…

 _ **Oh Joshua... Vous auriez du m'écouter. Des gens sont morts à cause de vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de pire... Déclencher une série d'événements résultant en la mort de quelqu'un... Comme l'année dernière, hein ? Quand vous avez laissé mourir vos sœurs ? Vous n'avez rien fait pour les secourir ! Paralysé par votre peur égoïste alors que le danger était bien réel ! Tout tourne autour de vous, Josh. Vous êtes si égoïste !**_

 _ **Et vous êtes tout seul. Pouvez vous sentir à quel point votre solitude est devenue froide ?**_

 _ **Joshua, pourquoi leur avoir fait du mal ?**_

Ils… Ils m'ont fait du mal...

 _ **Ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal, pas intentionnellement. Ils ont fait une erreur stupide et vos sœurs ont connu un sort tragique. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ILS VOULAIENT. C'est ARRIVE, c'est tout. Et ils AVAIENT DES REMORDS... Du moins.. Jusqu'à votre nuit de pure torture.**_

Ce n'était qu'un jeu ! _**Rien qu'un jeu ?**_ _ **Mais c'est un jeu qui vous a confronté à l'une de vos plus grandes phobies, Joshua.**_

 _ **La solitude.**_

 _ **Vous n'écoutez pas et la situation est si... compliquée.**_

 _ **Josh. Il est grand temps pour vous de comprendre qu'il existe de plus grands dangers, en dehors de l'imagination morbide et déséquilibrée d'un gamin complaisant et vicieux..**_

 _ **Tant de gens vous aimaient et tenaient à vous, étaient prêts à vous aider... Mais vous les avez tous repoussez successivement et maintenant vous voilà seul.**_

 _ **Seul.**_

 _ **Seul.**_

 _ **Seul.**_

 _ **SEUL.**_

...

 _Frère Jacques, frère_ Non, non... _Jacques, dormez vous ? Dormez vous ?_ Non pitié non ! _Sonnez les matines !_ Non ar...arrêtez.. _Sonnez les matines !_ Non non non, pas encore ! _Ding dang dong. Ding dang dong._ Pas encore non..

Laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI ! Laissez moi tranquille !

Vous êtes mortes ... _ **Désolé.**_ Vous êtes mortes ! _**Vous ne changerez pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier.**_

 _Josh..._ Fermez là ! _Tu nous manques Josh..._ Non vous êtes mortes ! _Viens avec nous._ Un putain de meurtrier, voilà ce que t'es !

C'est pas prêt..

 _ **Seul.**_ Non, ils vont adorer... _**Psychopathe.**_ Je veux seulement qu'on s'amuse. _**Espèce de psychopathe !**_ Ils vont adorer quand ça sera prêt … **Salut toi.** Je reçois des ordres de personne... Non vous pouvez pas me donner d'ordres... **Quel effet ça te fait ?** Vous pouvez plus me donnez d'ordre maintenant... **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! L'heure de Josh a sonné.** Ok.. Ok … Je vous fait confiance. _Viens avec nous. **La session touche à sa fin.**_ Je vous fait confiance..

Ces voix... ne veulent pas me laisser...

 _Josh..._ Non ! Non non non non non vous n'êtes pas réelles. _On était toutes seules ici._ Non... Non non pas encore ! _Toutes seules. Mais t'es là maintenant._ Non ! _Avec ta famille._ Allez vous en ! Laissez moi tranquille ! LAISSEZ MOI ! _Pourquoi tu nous as pas sauvées, Josh ?_ Je voulais pas... _Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on meure ?_ Je voulais pas qu'vous mouriez... Je le jure !

Non... Pitié non... _Josh !_ Non non non, non ...j'ai pas... J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir ! _Tout est de ta faute, Josh..._ NON ! NON ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Pourquoi vous faites ça ?! _Pourquoi tu nous as pas sauvées Josh ?!_ Vous êtes mortes ! _Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on meure ?!_

VOUS ETES MORTES !...

* * *

Are you insane like me ?

Been in pain like me ?

Are you deranged like me ?

Are you strange like me ?

Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?

 **You can't wake up, this is not a dream.**

 **You're part of a machine, you are not a human being.**

These voices won't leave me alone...


End file.
